Regarde-moi
by Blue Aaren
Summary: "Je t'aime vraiment… Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra." Qu'il lui avait confessé un soir. "Regarde-moi ! C'est moi que tu aimes non ! Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas, pourquoi tu ne me parles pas, pourquoi tu ne me touches pas ! C'est moi que tu es censé aimer, pas eux. Regarde-moi. Parle-moi dis moi ce qui va pas bordel de merde !" Avait-il envie de lui crier. KiKasa OS 7/4.


**Hello ! Alors aujourd'hui pour le 7/4 qu'on appelle aussi KiKasa Day voici un petit quoiqu'assez long OS sur ce couple ! Il est en préparation depuis un bon moment et je voulais vraiment le publier aujourd'hui pour diverses raisons en plus du fameux KiKasa Day. Je n'en dis pas plus, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture :).**

 ** _Regarde-moi_**

 **-Oh Kise celle-là tu la chantes avec moi là t'es obligé !** S'écria alors Moriyama dans le micro en se retournant vers le blond et en le pointant du doigt lorsque la chanson suivante s'afficha, lui faisant signe de se mettre debout et de le rejoindre.

L'appareil lançait la chanson « Womanizer » de Britney Spears. Soit « Coureur de Jupon », c'était bien une chanson qui collait à l'éternel dragueur de l'équipe qui enchainait malgré lui les râteaux et le beau gosse qui leur servait d'as qui, lui, enchainait les propositions de filles qui étaient ses fans et pourtant les refusait une par une.

 **-Entendu Senpai !** Répliqua immédiatement le susnommé en se levant, micro à la main, déterminé à battre son aîné. Le karaoké était son domaine, il ne se laisserait pas faire. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui menait au score, même si Moriyama n'était pas si loin que ça derrière lui.

Avec eux il y avait Kobori qui ne chantait pas tant que ça. Il n'en était en effet qu'à un verre d'une boisson à peine alcoolisée, ce ne serait plus pareil dans quelques verres quand il serait déchainé. Les deux autres élèves de troisième année le savaient parfaitement, ça se passait toujours comme ça. Et ce n'était pas forcément agréable pour les oreilles d'ailleurs mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Le tout était de passer un bon moment et c'était ce qu'ils faisaient.  
A part peut-être pour le dernier des élèves de troisième année, Kasamatsu, lui, était un peu en retrait dans la pièce.

Il n'avait pas chanté de la soirée et les regardait simplement s'amuser, d'un air agacé, se faisant un peu oublier d'ailleurs. Il était à moitié concentré sur ce qu'il se passait et à moitié plongé dans ses pensées. Son regard et son esprit se portaient tous les deux sans arrêt sur le plus jeune de la soirée : Kise, cet idiot de blond dont il ne comprenait pas le comportement vis-à-vis de lui depuis le début de la soirée.

 ** _x-x-x_** _Quelques semaines auparavant_ _ **x-x-x**_

 _Kise et Kasamatsu étaient sortis du gymnase en dernier, les autres membres du club et même les titulaires étaient partis bien avant, soit peu après à la fin de l'entraînement en somme. Kasamatsu avait d'abord continué à faire quelques paniers. Après tout la Winter Cup était finie, il profitait de ces derniers entraînements avant de se retirer avec les autres élèves de troisième année pour se focaliser sur leurs examens. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques jours à venir ici._

 _Kise était resté et avait fait de même dans son coin et au final ils avaient commencé des un-contre-un, c'était le plus âgé qui les avait proposés, chose bizarre d'habitude c'était toujours l'ancien de la génération miracle qui le harcelait pour en faire._

 _Ils avaient joué pendant une bonne heure, perdant toute notion du temps, et comme c'était l'hiver il faisait déjà bien noir dehors quand ils étaient sortis vers 19h. Kasamatsu savait Kise peu rassuré voire apeuré par cette ambiance, il avait alors proposé de rentrer avec lui et de l'accompagner jusqu'à chez lui, ce qu'il avait très vite accepté._

 _Ils avaient marché dans un étrange silence. Kasamatsu n'avait pas cessé de regarder son ami et coéquipier, inquiet de ce manque de parole qui n'allait pas du tout avec son caractère enjoué habituel. Même pendant l'entraînement et leur un contre un il avait été très silencieux, trop silencieux. Il avait l'air toujours timide et ailleurs. Ce dernier avait marché la tête basse, tournant le regard vers lui par moment avant de le détourner le rouge aux joues. Kasamatsu ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait._

 _En une bonne vingtaine de minutes de marche dans cette atmosphère pesante, ils étaient arrivés devant la petite maison où vivait le mannequin avec sa famille._

 _ **-Bon bah je vais te laisser là Kise,**_ _commença-t-il en tournant un peu les talons._ _ **Repose toi bien t'as l'air-…**_

 _ **-Attends Senpai !**_ _Le coupa-t-il._

 _Ledit Senpai resta interloqué quelques secondes, attendant la suite, se retournant pour refaire face à son cadet qui restait silencieux._

 _ **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**_ _Demanda le capitaine des Elites Bleues, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi cet idiot l'interrompait pour ne rien dire au final ?  
La réponse se fit attendre quelques secondes encore, le brun affichait un air agacé et impatient, les bras croisés sur son torse._

 _ **-Je… Je…**_ _Bégaya le plus jeune._

 _ **-Tu ?**_ _Demanda-t-il pour le faire accélérer la cadence._

 _Le blond se mordit la lèvre, il avait la tête baissée, ses cheveux dorés couvraient alors ses yeux, ce n'était pas plus mal parce qu'il était au bord des larmes, les joues rouges pivoines quant à ce qu'il allait confesser à son aîné. Il finit néanmoins par finir sa phrase._

 _ **\- Je t'aime Senpai !**_

 _Kasamatsu l'avait alors regardé interloqué, les yeux écarquillés, les bras plus lâches mais toujours croisés, comme s'il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire._

 _-_ _ **Je… Je t'aime plus qu'un ami… Plus qu'un senpai… Ou qu'un capitaine…**_ _Avait alors continué le numéro sept de l'équipe._ _ **Tu voudrais bien qu'on… Sorte ensemble ?**_

 _Sur la fin de la phrase sa voix s'était faite plus faible, plus hésitante et timide._

 _Le brun avait rougi fortement, sans savoir quoi répondre. Et ça le blond l'avait bien vite compris. Kasamatsu lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour le blond, ni même ce qu'il pouvait dire à son as sans le blesser là maintenant. Il n'avait même jamais vu le blond comme autre chose qu'un ami._

 _Ce n'était pas le fait que ce soit un homme qui le dérangeait, Kasamatsu se savait bisexuel. Mais pour lui, il n'avait jamais pensé à le voir comme ça, ça ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée merde quoi Kise était son coéquipier, son cadet, un de ses meilleurs amis._

 _Il était perdu et n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que de bégayer des débuts de phrases inintelligibles en étant tout gêné, ce qui était adorable aux yeux de l'ancien de Teiko qui s'autorisa un sourire._

 _ **-Je… Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre maintenant…**_ _Ajouta-t-il alors, un petit sourire aux lèvres mais la tête toujours baissée._ _ **Mais j'avais besoin de te l'avouer, que tu le saches. Je t'aime vraiment… Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. Que ce soit un oui ou un non… J'attendrai.**_

 _En disant ça le blond avait séché ses larmes et lui avait souri de façon plus marquée, tout de même fier et heureux de s'être confessé même s'il n'avait pas eu de réponse pour l'instant._

 _Au moins l'autre le savait, il n'avait plus à garder pour lui ces sentiments qu'il portait depuis des mois et qui lui étaient trop lourds. Puis il ne s'était pas pris un râteau comme il l'avait craint. Le brun s'était contenté d'hôcher la tête, ne sachant toujours pas quoi dire, le regard fuyant._

 _L'atmosphère était restée gênante quelques secondes voire quelques minutes, dans un silence pesant._

 _ **-Je vais rentrer, merci de m'avoir raccompagné Senpai !**_ _Lui sourit-il pour briser le silence avant de passer le portail de la petite maison._ _ **A demain !**_

 _ **-A-à demain !**_ _Avait répondu le numéro 4, encore gêné et bégayant._

 _Kise lui avait jeté un dernier regard et un grand sourire avant de rentrer chez lui._

 _Kasamatsu resta quelques minutes encore devant le portail, comme essayant encore de comprendre et se questionnant aussi sur ses sentiments. Pourquoi son cœur s'emballait tellement après cette demande ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait sortir avec Kise ? Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? Il ne savait pas, tout était si confus dans sa tête. Le blond lui était resté collé à la porte d'entrée après l'avoir refermée et s'était laissé glisser accroupi contre cette dernière, la tête dans les mains, le visage tout rouge._

 _Il n'en revenait toujours pas de lui avoir avoué._

 _Pendant l'entraînement lui était venue la pensée que bientôt, dans quelques jours à peine, le club changerait, que Kasamatsu ne viendrait plus et ne serait plus son capitaine. Il avait alors paniqué et s'était décidé à lui avouer ses sentiments, refusant de ne presque plus le voir. Ça aurait été trop douloureux de le laisser partir sans rien lui dire. Mais même s'il refusait de ne rien lui dire, il ne réalisait pas qu'il s'était confessé, il ne s'en serait jamais cru capable._

 **x-x-x**

Après ce jour, tout avait repris comme si de rien n'était. Kise n'avait pas insisté, ils n'avaient pas remis le sujet sur la table. Mais lors du retirement des aînés quelques jours plus tard, Kasamatsu ne l'avait pas frappé quand il l'avait prit dans ses bras. Il l'avait même laissé faire avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux et de lui intimer de sécher ses larmes. Il pouvait bien lui accorder une étreinte. Et puis, il ne pouvait nier que la chaleur du blond lui était agréable. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais non plus.

Au fil du temps, le brun réfléchissait de plus en plus à ses sentiments, et comme il révisait et n'allait plus au club il se rendit même bien vite compte que, même s'il se refusait de l'admettre au début, cet idiot lui manquait. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Puis un jour, au bout de quelques semaines, après avoir révisé toute la journée, Moriyama avait proposé d'aller au karaoké se détendre.

Kobori avait accepté, Kasamatsu avait été forcé de suivre le mouvement car le dragueur à l'origine de l'activité n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser partir car je cite « Faut te détendre Kasamatsu t'as vu comme tu as toujours les sourcils froncés ? Tu vas finir avec la ride du lion comme les femmes de 40 ans ! Je sais que t'es du signe du lion mais quand même ! Et puis […]», et patati et patata, et ce pendant dix bonnes minutes. Kobori avait insisté également en ajoutant que ça lui ferait du bien de décompresser un bon coup. Le brun avait fini par céder en soupirant non sans avoir tapé à plusieurs reprises son agaçant ami.

Puis sur la route ils avaient croisé le stupide blond qui manquait tant à Kasamatsu bien qu'il ne put se l'avouer et il s'était greffé au groupe comme le bon squatter qu'il était.

C'est comme ça que Kasamatsu s'était retrouvé ici.

Mais s'il était si agacé, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était forcé d'être là, qu'il préférait être ailleurs ou qu'il n'aimait pas les karaokés. Au contraire même car l'ambiance était bonne, la musique aussi, puis c'était forcément plus agréable qu'un tête à tête avec ses bouquins, d'autant plus que Kasamatsu jouait de la guitare depuis des années et qu'il était loin d'être mauvais en chant (bien qu'il déteste qu'on l'écoute).

Il pourrait être en train de passer un bon moment.

Mais il était trop concentré sur une chose. Kise. Ce blond qui l'aimait. Ce blond qui l'avait salué sèchement en arrivant, qui ne lui avait pas adressé la parole en dehors de ça. Ce blond qui ne s'était pas approché de lui comme il l'aurait fait d'habitude. Et à l'opposé, ce dernier s'était montré très affectif avec les deux autres présents, comme s'il avait fait un transfert d'affection sur eux.

Il était même en train de danser bras dessus bras dessous avec Moriyama, sur une chanson de variété débile, il sautillait l'air tout joyeux, un grand sourire aux lèvres, sa voix pleine de gaieté. Il avait bavardé avec Kobori, s'était même penché presque collé à lui pour l'aider à choisir entre deux chansons ou débuguer l'appareil de sélection.

Tout ça sous le regard de Kasamatsu, celui avec lequel le mannequin s'était toujours comporté ainsi plus encore qu'avec les autres. Mais pourtant à lui, il n'avait même pas accordé un seul regard. Pas un seul mot. Pas un seul sourire. Pas une seule plainte. Pas un seul _« Kasamatsu-senpai ! Tu m'as manqué ! »_ Comme on aurait pu s'y attendre.

Rien. Rien du tout.

Alors oui Kasamatsu l'avait mal pris. Certes ils ne sortaient pas ensembles, certes ils ne se devaient rien, mais merde quoi ils étaient amis ! Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, qu'il l'aimait vraiment, qu'il l'attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, il l'avait pris dans ses bras et serré fort contre lui en refusant presque de le lâcher et de le laisser partir quand il s'était retiré du club, et maintenant c'était fini ? Il ne daignerait même plus lui accorder un simple regard ? Kasamatsu ne comprenait rien, il avait beau réfléchir il ne voyait aucune explication à son comportement.

D'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que lui il lui accordait tant d'attention ? Si Kise s'en contrefoutait de lui à présent et qu'il l'avait oublié en trois semaines, il n'avait qu'à faire de même.

Alors pourquoi c'était si difficile pour lui d'imaginer faire ça ? Pourquoi c'était douloureux d'imaginer que Kise ne serait plus comme avant avec lui ? Pourquoi il se sentait plus attaché à lui qu'à d'autres ? Kise avait toujours été affectif avec les autres titulaires, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait le con avec Moriyama, alors pourquoi cette fois ça le dérangeait tant que ça ? Pourquoi voulait-il que Kise ne prenne dans ses bras que lui et lui seul ? Pourquoi pensait-il à être possessif et affectif avec ce crétin qui ne lui accordait même pas un simple regard et qui n'était rien de plus qu'un ami, voire apparemment rien de plus qu'un ancien coéquipier à présent.

Pourquoi ça l'agaçait tant ? Il s'était déjà pris le chou avec le mannequin pour bon nombres de broutilles, ce dernier lui avait fait la tête de manière puérile avant de venir s'excuser quelques jours plus tard en le prenant dans ses bras en chouinant au milieu du lycée devant tout le monde malgré les coups de Kasamatsu pour qu'il le lâche.

Ça pourrait être ça, Kise pourrait être en train de lui vouloir pour n'importe quelle stupidité, mais il en doutait. Quand cet idiot de beau gosse prodige boudait il le faisait savoir. Souvent il marchait derrière son capitaine en lui disant _« Je boude. », « Je boude toujours. », « Je boude encore »,_ et ce en boucle jusqu'à ce que Kasamatsu lui en colle une en lui disant de fermer sa gueule et d'aller couiner ailleurs. Ce n'était pas du tout le cas en ce moment.

Mais même s'il voulait faire comme si de rien n'était, Kasamatsu continuait de garder un œil sur le blond malgré lui, sans pouvoir ôter son visage de ses pensées et sans pouvoir regarder ailleurs malgré lui.

Mais plus il le regardait plus il le voyait proche des autres. Une main sur l'épaule de Kobori, un highfive avec Moriyama, l'ancien pivot et l'as qui s'échangeaient leurs canettes pour gouter, Moriyama qui le prenait par le bras en lui disant « Waow Kise regarde celle-là ! ».

Et Kasamatsu, lui, le fixait avec intensité sans aucun retour, comme pour essayer de lui transmettre ses pensées. _« Regarde-moi ! C'est moi que tu aimes non ?! Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas, pourquoi tu ne me parles pas, pourquoi tu ne me touches pas ?! C'est moi que tu es censé aimer, pas eux. Regarde-moi. Parle-moi dis moi ce qui va pas bordel de merde !»_

Kasamatsu avait l'impression d'être un pauvre enfant en manque d'affection qui demandait l'attention de Kise. Alors que ce n'était pas vraiment son genre, même pas du tout. C'était plutôt l'inverse d'habitude. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir ça là maintenant.

 **-Tu ne chantes pas Kasamatsu ?** Lui demanda le plus grand de ses amis.

 **-Non ça ira.** Avait-il déclaré en se relevant. Il avait juste besoin de se dégourdir les jambes et d'aller loin du blond quelques minutes mais il ne le dirait pas à voix haute. **Je reviens je vais prendre l'air un coup j'ai mal à la tête.**

 **-Bah tant que tu y es prends les boissons ! Pour moi ce sera un Ice Tea ! Kobori, Kise, vous prenez quoi ?**

 **-Moi de l'eau minérale !** Répondit le blond, toujours sans accorder attention à son ancien capitaine.

 **-J'ai encore mon verre moi ça ira,** Fit l'ex pivot de Kaijou.

 **-Ok.** Soupira Kasamatsu.

Alors après un dernier regard au blond qui bien sûr ne le lui rendit pas, l'ancien meneur et capitaine des élites bleues sortit de la salle et descendit les escaliers pour se rendre au distributeur de boissons qui était au rez-de-chaussée.

Il prit la bouteille d'eau minérale pour le crétin blond qui lui servait D'EX-COEQUIPIER ET RIEN DE PLUS APPAREMMENT puis l'Ice Tea pour son ami dragueur et stupide. Il se prit une canette de Pepsi et la but lentement, adossé au mur près du distributeur.

Là où il se trouvait, soit dans l'entrée du bâtiment de karaoké, il faisait plus frais qu'à l'intérieur de la salle qui était chauffée où tout ses amis s'agitaient. Ça lui faisait du bien étrangement. Il pouvait penser à autre chose, penser un peu. L'air frais l'y aidait.

Il se demandait pourquoi Kise agissait comme ça avec lui. BAH VOILA ENCORE ! Il pensait à lui, même s'il s'était éloigné de lui en sortant de la salle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à penser à quelqu'un d'autre ?! Pourquoi ça lui faisait si mal au cœur de voir le blond proche de tout le monde sauf de lui.

Il s'imaginait ce qu'il pouvait être en train de se passer. Loin de ses yeux son blond était sûrement-.

Là il faillit s'étouffer avec sa boisson et eut une quinte de toux en réalisant ce qu'il venait de penser. SON BLOND ? Il venait de penser à Kise en l'appelant SON BLOND ?! Le rouge lui monta au joue, il ne se comprenait plus lui-même.

Il écrasa sa cannette désormais vide dans sa main. Il la balança rageusement dans la poubelle de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Au fond… Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il pensait comme ça. Il devait bien se l'avouer, en voyant Kise si affectif avec les autres il aurait voulu le sermonner, lui crier qu'il n'était qu'à lui et que bordel il devait arrêter de batifoler à droite à gauche comme il le faisait.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Car non, Kise n'était pas à lui.

Si Kise était, il devrait le reconnaître, bien plus qu'un ami à ses yeux, personne ne pouvait le savoir, pas même le principal intéressé n'était au courant.

Seul Kasamatsu le savait et tentait de se l'avouer.

Et cette constatation lui serrait le cœur malgré lui. Il ne pouvait rien lui dire car il n'arrivait pas à être clair sur ses sentiments et encore moins à les lui avouer. Lui-même s'y était perdu. Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ces trois dernières semaines, et surtout aujourd'hui ? Depuis que le blond s'était confessé il était en questionnement quasi-permanent. Et si le blond n'avait jamais été sérieux ? Si le blond avait perdu un pari, qu'il l'avait fait tourner en bourrique, ou qu'il avait voulu un prétexte pour ne plus s'approcher de lui ?

Il n'avait pas pensé à ça jusqu'à maintenant. Ça expliquerait des choses. Décidément il aurait sûrement mieux fait de ne pas venir. S'il avait eu son sac là maintenant il serait parti, même si cela ne se faisait pas. Il continua à réfléchir, à essayer de se comprendre.

Réalisant que cela faisait un moment qu'il était là il commença à remonter vers le box où il était avec ses AMIS.

 _x-x-x Pendant ce temps dans ledit box x-x-x_

 **-Waaah ! Kobori-senpai écrase-la !** Hurla le blond.

Kise sauta sur les genoux de Kobori assis à côté de lui en s'agrippant à son cou et lui tirant les cheveux au passage.

 **-Hein ?** Firent en cœur les deux élèves de terminale.

 **-Ya une grosse araignée à côté de mon verre ! Elle est énorme et elle a plein de pattes poilues et elle me regarde avec ses petits yeux ! Je sais qu'elle complote quelque chose ! Imagine elle est vénéneuse !**

Les deux aînés regardèrent le verre du geignard, Kobori ne vit rien. Son acolyte non plus. Devant les plaintes insistantes et surtout incessantes de leur cadet, le shooter s'approcha et en forçant il remarqua un minuscule point noir. C'était la dite araignée vénéneuse et énorme de leur as. Autant dire que vu la description ils s'étaient attendus à une mygale ou au moins à un truc qui faisait plus d'un millimètre.

Moriyama s'approcha et l'écrasa avant de la jeter (parce que connaissant le blond juste la mettre dehors n'aurait pas suffit), mais visiblement l'écraser ne convenait pas non plus.

 **-Waaah Moriyama-senpai ! Imagine elle a déversé tous ses œufs sous l'impact et il y a une centaine de mini araignées sur la table !**

Il soupira, c'était bien lui qui avait hurlé de l'écraser, non ?

 **-Tu regardes trop de films Kise.**

 **-J'ai vu ça dans une vidéo sur Facebook c'est vraiment arrivé !**

Le blond avait l'air d'un petit enfant apeuré, toujours réfugié dans les bras de Kobori, ses éternelles larmes de crocodile au bord des yeux.

 **-C'était un bébé araignée minuscule, les bébés ne font pas de bébés.-Tu es sûr ?-Sûr.**

Bon, bien évidemment il mentait il n'en savait foutre rien il disait ça juste pour le rassurer. Mais ça avait eu l'effet escompté. Kise sauta des genoux de son ancien vice-capitaine et se jeta au cou de son « sauveur », un grand sourire aux lèvres, laissant sortir sans réfléchir :

 **-Merci Moriyama-senpai tu m'as sauvé !**

Il frotta sa joue à celle de son aîné avant de laisser échapper un : « **Je t'aime !** »

On entendit deux bruits sourds. Les trois occupants du box tournèrent la tête vers la porte qui s'avéra être entrouverte.

 ** _x-x-x_**

Kasamatsu avait lâché les bouteilles et était parti sans plus réfléchir. Il avait tout entendu.

Au moment où il avait ouvert la porte, il avait vu Kise dans les bras de Moriyama, en train de lui dire ces trois mots qu'il lui avait dit peu de temps auparavant. **_« Je t'aime »_**.

Ce _« Je t'aime »_ résonnait dans son esprit. Il avait alors laissé tomber les bouteilles violemment sans trop réfléchir, puis était parti d'un pas énervé. Alors c'était ça ? Maintenant que Kasamatsu avait dit non et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus pendant une vingtaine de jours il était passé au prochain ? Et si Moriyama disait non aussi ce serait à Kobori ? Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Alors comme ça un _« Je t'aime »_ sortait si facilement de sa bouche ? C'était des mots qui n'avaient pas tant de sens que ça, qui étaient vite oubliés, même suivis de phrases assurant le contraire ?

Putain qu'il avait été naïf. Ces mots qui lui avaient trotté en tête pendant tout ce temps, qui l'avait fait se remettre en question et inspecter profondément les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour cet en fait simple coureur de jupons crétin idiot débile et menteur qui avait complètement oublié tout ce qu'il avait dit visiblement.

Qu'il avait été con de le croire, de le prendre au sérieux. Et surtout de se laisser commencer à développer les mêmes sentiments pour lui.

Il s'arrêta enfin de courir pour reprendre son souffle, il s'était assez éloigné du karaoké. Il faisait nuit, il avait froid car il n'avait pas pris sa veste. Tant pis, il s'en foutait pas mal au fond. Il voulait juste être seul. Ensuite il rentrerait tranquillement chez lui. Mais visiblement c'était trop demandé.

 **« Senpai ! Kasamatsu-senpai ! »**

Il ne connaissait que trop cette voix. C'était la personne qu'il avait le moins envie de voir à ce moment précis. Et il n'allait pas se gêner pour le lui faire comprendre. Il aurait pu se remettre à courir, Kise était blessé il aurait pu le semer. Mais ça n'arrangerait pas le problème. Il se tourna alors vers le blond qui était dans son dos.

 **-J'peux savoir ce que tu fous là ?** Demanda-t-il, d'une voix froide et détachée. Parce qu'ils n'étaient que d'ANCIENS COEQUIPIERS.

 **-Mais Senpai… Tu es parti d'un coup en courant… Je me suis inquiété… Alors je suis parti à ta suite par réflexe…**

C'était la meilleure, c'était maintenant qu'il disait s'inquiéter pour lui ? Alors que toute la soirée il l'avait ignoré ?

 **-C'est avant qu'il fallait t'inquiéter espèce d'idiot ! Laisse-moi tranquille. Va rejoindre Moriyama si tu l'aimes tant que ça.**

Kise parut marquer un temps d'arrêt, avant de répondre :

 **-Quoi ? Mais Senpai, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu sais très bien que c'est toi que j'aime !**

Kasamatsu fulmina un moment. Il se fichait de lui hein ? Avec ses « Je t'aime » « Je t'aime » « Je t'attendrai » et dès qu'il y avait du monde autour il l'ignorait et passait son temps à sympathiser avec les autres et à lui tenir le même discours ! Il n'allait pas se gêner.

 **-Ha ouais ? C'est pas l'impression que tu me donnes espèce d'idiot ! Tu viens, tu me dit que tu m'aimes, que tu m'aimes vraiment, que tu m'attendras le temps qu'il faudra ! Et moi je t'ai cru ! Depuis que je viens plus au club j'ai passé mon temps à penser à toi, à réfléchir à ce que tu m'avais dit, à reprendre à zéro tout ce que je ressentais pour toi ! J'ai passé trois semaines à réviser quinze fois les mêmes choses parce que j'arrivais pas à me concentrer dessus ! Je pensais qu'à toi je pouvais pas m'en empêcher ! Et là qu'on se revoit tu m'ignores ! Tu m'as pas parlé de la soirée crétin ni même regardé ! Et devant moi tu fais des câlins à Kobori et Moriyama, tu lui dis que tu l'aimes quand je suis pas là ! Alors arrête de te foutre de ma gueule !**

Il avait parlé sans réfléchir, déballant tout comme cela venait, ce qui était fort peu dans ses habitudes.

Mais il avait perdu ses moyens, il était énervé et il lui en voulait. Il avait besoin de lui lâcher tout ça en pleine resta silencieux un moment, soucieux. Il avait cru comprendre quelque chose qui se dégageait du discours de son aîné.

 **-Attends… Tu es jaloux Senpai ?**

Kasamatsu se tourna subitement, tournant le dos au blond. Il commençait à rougir et il n'arrivait plus à lui faire face.

 **-A-absolument pas, pourquoi je serai jaloux trou du cul !**

Il n'avait jamais pensé à appeler ça comme ça, lui se sentir jaloux de Kise ? C'était impossible, non ? Enfin ça y ressemblait mais ce n'était pas comme s'il s'intéressait au blond en premier lieu. Enfin si. Ou non. Oh et puis merde. Il le faisait chier, à le pousser encore dans des questions intérieures incessantes de ce genre.

Kise de son côté eut un sourire. Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur que Kasamatsu soit jaloux qu'il soit affectif avec les autres. Ça prouvait qu'il tenait à lui, sûrement beaucoup plus qu'il ne le laisserait jamais admettre. Même s'il s'était beaucoup dévoilé quelques instants auparavant. Étant donné que c'était un tsundere, rien qu'admettre qu'il avait pensé à lui au point de ne pouvoir se concentrer sur rien montrait beaucoup de choses.

Kise passa ensuite ses bras autour de son senpai, l'enlaçant, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Kasamatsu le repoussa, mais Kise le garda dans ses bras.

 **-J'étais sérieux Senpai. Il n'y a que toi que j'aime. Que j'aime vraiment.**

Kasamatsu tourna la tête pour ne pas le voir, lui foutant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

 **-Tu parles, tu dis ça à tout le monde apparemment. Tu sors le même discours à Moriyama je me trompe.**

Kise se sentit coupable. Quand il l'avait dit à Moriyama c'était comme ça, un peu par réflexe, par soulagement car il avait écrasé cette araignée qui le terrifiait tant. Il ne ressentait véritablement que de l'amitié pour son aîné. Pour son ancien capitaine c'était différent. Il l'aimait par-dessus tout et ça ne changerait jamais.

 **-Tu te trompes Senpai. Avec toi j'étais sérieux. Et seulement avec toi.**

Kasamatsu le repoussa et s'éloigna de lui de plusieurs pas, lui faisant face à nouveau.

 **-Tu te fous de ma gueule oui ! Pourquoi tu m'ignores comme ça alors ?! Crétin !**

Kise prit un ton plus sérieux. Une expression plus sérieuse également, comme lors des matchs lorsqu'il était concentré.

 **-Je me fous pas de toi senpai.**

Il s'approcha de lui d'un pas lent. Kasamatsu reculait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers lui, puis il continua.

 **-C'est dur pour moi Senpai tu sais, de te regarder, de te voir sourire, d'être avec toi, de te toucher, en sachant que j'aurais rien en retour. En sachant que je suis le seul à avoir des sentiments. Plus je te regarde plus je veux...** Il marqua une pause puis laissa tomber sa phrase. **Mais je veux pas te forcer ou t'embarrasser. Alors je ne te regarde pas. Parce que je sais que si je te regarde trop je pourrais plus me retenir.**

A force de reculer Kasamatsu arriva contre un mur. Kise continua d'avancer, mettant une main sur ledit mur près du visage du brun pour ne pas qu'il le fuie.

Mais Kasamatsu continuait à penser qu'il allait simplement se foutre de sa gueule jusqu'au bout. Pourtant il voyait bien que le blond était sincère, après tout il n'avait jamais été bon menteur, il ne pouvait qu'être sincère sinon ça se verrait. Mais il avait du mal à se dire que c'était juste pour ça qu'il l'avait ignoré de long en large toute la soirée. Merde quoi il aurait pu faire le minimum ! Un bonjour au moins, le regarder deux secondes !

 **-Te retenir de quoi ?** Demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés, encore énervé. Il ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

Kise parut hésiter quelques secondes, puis voyant que le brun s'impatientait il s'empressa de répondre.

 **-De faire ça.**

Il ferma les yeux et inclina la tête, posant ses lèvres sur celles de son aîné qui, lui, resta bête, sans oser répondre ni même bouger, complètement paralysé, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle. Il ne réalisa ce qu'il se passait que quand Kise s'éloigna de lui, sur ses gardes, il s'attendait à se prendre une beigne.

Kasamatsu rougit subitement, devenant rouge pivoine en comprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il n'en était qu'encore plus adorable aux yeux du blond. Il voulait l'embrasser encore mais pas le forcer une seconde fois, il l'avait déjà pris au dépourvu en l'embrassant une fois, il tenait trop à la vie pour recommencer. Kasamatsu parut réfléchir quelques secondes, puis se laissant uniquement aller à l'instinct il répondit :

 **-Regarde-moi alors, crétin…**

Il attrapa le blond par la cravate lâche de son uniforme puis le tira vers lui pour qu'il se baisse, faisant se rencontrer leurs lèvres à nouveau. Le plus jeune fut surpris de sa réaction, mais reprit vite contenance, répondant au baiser étourdi et un peu hâtif de son aîné.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Kise garda son visage très proche de celui de son ancien capitaine, le fixant longuement de ses yeux dorés. Il arborait une expression satisfaite, heureuse, accompagnée d'un sourire sincère.

Kasamatsu détourna le regard et rougit à nouveau. Kise resta un moment à le fixer, à le détailler longuement, de long en large, c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait rester à ce point près de lui après tout. Il se demandait s'il devait ou non l'embrasser à nouveau.

Сe si adorable senpai lui avait fait une crise de jalousie. Il ne pouvait pas demander mieux. Il aurait à peine osé en rêver. Il était tellement adorable comme ça. Il voulait l'embrasser encore et encore. Mais visiblement ce n'était pas dans les plans de Kasamatsu.

 **-Arrête de me fixer,** ordonna Kasamatsu, agacé et embarrassé par le regard insistant de son stupide kouhai.

 **-Je croyais que tu voulais que je te regarde, senpai ?**

 **-Ouais mais là ça en devient glauque ! Et lâche-moi aussi !** Fit le brun, lui gueulant dessus comme à son habitude.

Mais Kise n'obéit pas, il se colla au contraire encore plus à son aîné.

 **-T'as compris ce que je t'ai dit crétin ? Allez lâche-moi !** Il essayait de se dégager. Il appréciait Kise mais là c'en était trop, et puis il était assez gêné comme ça déjà.

 **-Je t'aime senpai.** Confessa à nouveau l'ancien de Teiko. **  
**

**-Pas moi crétin.** Répondit son vis-à-vis du tac au tac. Non sans quelques rougeurs. Jamais il ne lui dirait la vérité. Il était trop fier pour ça. **  
**

**-Je t'aime.** Répéta-t-il, d'un ton toujours aussi sincère. Avec ce que Kasamatsu lui avait dit juste avant et les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés il n'y avait pas moyen pour que ce rejet soit normal. Il le mettait simplement sur le compte de l'attitude de tsundere de son capitaine. **  
**

**-Ta gueule. Arrête de te répéter j'ai compris !** S'énerva le plus petit des deux. **  
**

**-Peut-être mais tu n'as pas répondu.** Chipota le mannequin. **  
**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde ?!** Demanda le brun, énervé par son vis-à-vis qui le poussait à bout. **  
**

**-La vérité senpai. Je veux l'entendre. Je t'aime vraiment.** Répondit Kise. **  
**

**-Va te faire foutre ! Lâche-moi !** Ordonna-t-il en donnant un coup de poing dans l'estomac du blond qui envahissait son espace vital. **  
**

**-Aïe ! Mais c'est méchant Senpai ! Moi je t'aime très fort~ !  
**

 **-Rah moi aussi crétin ça y est t'es content !?** Cria-t-il sans réfléchir. **  
**

**-Oui, là je suis content.** Rétorqua l'imbécile heureux, un sourire fier aux lèvres, fixant son aîné.

Et c'est là que ce dernier réalisa ce qu'il avait dit. Il avait répondu à la confession de ce crétin. Il lui avait avoué. Il rougit alors, cherchant à se justifier en bégayant vaguement le contraire. Mais la vérité avait été dite et bien comprise. Jamais Kasamatsu ne l'aurait dit ainsi sans le penser, son caractère de tsundere n'avait simplement pas suivi, au grand plaisir du beau parler qui lui faisait face.

 **-Crétin !** L'insulta Kasamatsu.

 **-Mais oui Senpai, tu as raison je suis un crétin. Mais tu m'aimes quand même.** Répondit Kise, joyeux, son éternel sourire niais aux lèvres. **  
**

**-J'ai jamais dit une chose pareille idiot !** Se défendit le tsundere. **  
**

**-Ha si, il y a quelques secondes à peine Kasamatsu-senpai. Et puis tu m'as embrassé aussi.** Lui confirma son cadet.

 **-Rah ta gueule !**

Le brun détourna le regard, les joues encore rouges. Kise se pencha vers lui, le trouvant encore plus adorable. Il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de son aîné et le serra dans ses bras. Kasamatsu mouvait maladroitement contre les siennes, il trouvait ça adorable aussi.

Il était fou de ce brun, depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Et maintenant il pourrait enfin crier sur tous les toits qu'il était sien. Kasamatsu avait accepté ses sentiments et y avait répondus à sa manière. Il ne pouvait pas espérer mieux.

Il n'osait imaginer que son désormais amant avait des pensées similaires, mais qu'il n'admettrait pas si facilement. Mais au fond les sentiments étaient les mêmes. De la joie, du bonheur, une sensation de ne plus avoir à réfléchir, le sentiment de pouvoir enfin être réellement plus qu'un ami l'un pour l'autre, de pouvoir penser ça sans mentir.

Ils s'aimaient, formaient désormais un couple et pouvaient enfin agir en tant que tels, aussi bien l'un que l'autre (bien qu'évidemment l'un serait toujours plus récalcitrant que l'autre à ce genre d'expressions d'affection). Et cette sensation agréable de pouvoir être plus proche de la personne que quiconque.

 **-Je t'aime, Kasamatsu-senpai.**

 **-…Moi aussi, abruti. »**

Car des fois pour réunir deux personnes il suffisait d'un mot, d'une phrase, d'un geste. Ou pour eux d'un regard.

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :). N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! A la prochaine !**


End file.
